The present invention relates generally to a cover for enclosing an article. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cover for enclosing a fire hydrant to protect the hydrant from being concealed in snow, especially during the winter.
Fire hydrants are, of course, known for connecting to a hose for providing a source of water for combating fires by a firefighter or the like. Fire hydrants are typically placed intermittently throughout municipalities. Fire hydrants in cities, for example, are generally placed adjacent to or near sidewalks or lawns, near buildings, houses or the like, such as along city streets. Parking or other obstruction at or around fire hydrants is generally prohibited such that the fire hydrant may be easily accessed in case of an emergency by emergency vehicles, such as fire trucks.
During winter months, especially in climates accustomed to receiving large amounts of snow, fire hydrants can be easily covered and concealed in snow. While the locations of fire hydrants are typically generally known, pinpointing a fire hydrant under a bank of snow can be difficult, if not impossible. Furthermore, when snow collects on fire hydrants, the valve unit to the fire hydrant often freezes making the fire hydrant inoperable. Further, fire hydrants are often tampered with or otherwise vandalized impairing the operation of the fire hydrant.
To identify locations of fire hydrants during the winter months, flags are often attached to the hydrant itself extending into the air thereby enhancing its visibility. In the alternative, snow removal crews are often assembled for the specific purpose of digging out snow around fire hydrants.
A need, therefore, exists for a cover for a fire hydrant or other fixed article to protect the article and to clearly identify the location of the fire hydrant or other article as the same becomes concealed.